neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Guilmon
Guilmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Guilmon is featured in Digimon Tamers (and the related movies Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon) and is Takato Matsuki's partner. Conception and creation Guilmon was created by Chiaki J. Konaka. As a child, Konaka had enjoyed the television series Ultraman and films involving kaiju creatures. He and his brother Kazuya had dreamt of making a science fiction-oriented kaiju film aimed at children. }} This scenario went on to provide the basis for the Digimon Tamers canon "without even intending to do so." While the Japanese term kaiju traditionally refers to "behemoths" with a destructive connotation, Konaka recognizes them as a "mysterious fantastic presence." He thus designed Guilmon as "carrying great power within him, while still having some innocent cuteness on the surface." Upon viewing the initial design sketches, he assumed that the character would be roughly the same size as Agumon. However, when he realized that Guilmon would be about the size of a human adult, he realized that "he was nowhere near small enough for a child to hide in his room." Konaka then realized that he could tailor the plot of Digimon Tamers to incorporate this problem. Appearance Guilmon appears to be relatively small, but when standing erect, he is roughly 4 feet tall. Guilmon is a red muscular dragon-like Reptile Digimon who carries the black Digital hazard symbol on his chest and has wing-like ears. Unlike most other Digimon, when Guilmon Digivolves to champion or ultimate, he retains much of his "rookie level's" personality. Description Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon, though his attitude most of the time could lead to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type. His body is adorned with various signs of the net-hazard symbol, as Guilmon is believed to be able to corrupt a large amount of data. His virus typing could possibly explain his first mega form, Megidramon (which Kazu Shioda mentioned). Guilmon's fighting style shows his virus nature, as he fights with much more zeal than Agumon or other digimon protagonists. Guilmon has a very keen sense of smell and possess somewhat of a sixth sense to detect other digimon if around (though the concept of this ability may apply to all digimon, as most in the series could sense the presence of other digimon, if they were around). Guilmon is a curious and naive, unlike regular Guilmon's who are mostly vicious, the youngest of the partner Digimon, with a passionate love for bread. He was created from Takato's imagination and brought to life by the Digignomes (mentioned later). At first, Guilmon had not been aware of the differences between humans and Digimon, calling his partner Tamer "Takatomon." Guilmon is normally depicted as playful and friendly, proving to be quite popular with Takato's classmates for being a real live Digimon. Despite his childlike nature, Guilmon is shown to have wisdom. For example, when Takato didn't want Guilmon to digivolve, in fear that Guilmon would no longer be the same, Guilmon pointed out that Takato has changed over time as well, but he is still the same person. Guilmon had one of the deepest relationships with his tamer out of the whole series, the two did many things together and conquered many hurdles. Guilmon is very loyal and protective of Takato and would do anything for him. When Guilmon digivolved to Megidramon, it was through their friendship that Takato managed to come back to his senses which allowed him to rescue Guilmon and bring him back, later allowing them to biomerge to Gallantmon to fight Beezlemon. Guilmon gets along very well with Terriermon and Calumon. His first meeting with Renamon was as enemies, but Guilmon does later acknowledge Renamon's knowledge in combat situations. At first, Guilmon would either ignore or try to play with Impmon. Unlike previous seasons, Guilmon is not the first Digimon to digivolve into Champion level even though he belongs to the lead character; Terriermon and Renamon digivolved before him. He does digivolve first in both Ultimate and Mega levels however. Other forms The name "Guilmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Guilmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is his most common and preferred form. Notes es:Guilmon fr:Guilmon it:Guilmon ms:Guilmon ja:ギルモン pl:Guilmon pt:Guilmon Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional digital programs